Coffee!
by JustYourAverageFanWriter
Summary: Lincoln and Clyde have been dying to go to SavvyCon since it was announced, but Lincoln has one problem, his older sisters don't want him to attend, his solution, messing with their coffee, but with Lincoln gone, and his older sisters being unable to function, who's going to be able to stop his younger sisters from running rampant around the house?


**It's been a while, hasn't it. Anyway, hope you like this story, I tried here to make sure the story wasn't 500 words. So I hope you enjoy.**

Lincoln and Clyde, two of the biggest Ace Savvy geeks in Royal Woods, the only kids who could tell you the date every single issue of Ace Savvy was published, were sitting down in the former's house watching an episode of their second favorite show, Ace Savvy: The Animated Series.

"Clyde! Get back here, the show's back on!" Lincoln called. "It looks like this may be the time that Card Countess gets away from Ace Savvy!"

"No way!" Clyde yelled from the kitchen. "Ace always gets his man!"

Clyde ran back with a large bowl of popcorn and two sodas from the fridge. He plopped down on the couch, staring intently at the TV with Lincoln, they were so immersed in the program that neither of them realized when their sodas spilled and emptied out on the carpet floor, and I don't think either of them cared to be honest. For one brief moment the Loud House living room was almost dead silent, and the silence was only broken by the narrator at the end of the episode.

"...and so the day is saved, Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack stopped Card Countess and returned all the money she stole to the bank, be sure to tune in next time for the Ace Savvy and Muscle Fish crossover!" The narrator finished, as the credits began to roll.

"What an episode!" Lincoln shouted. "I didn't think Ace would have been able to get up after he got crushed by that safe, but then he did!"

"I know! And One-Eyed Jack was there too!" Clyde said. "Maybe next time he'll actually do something!"

While the boys continued on about the episode in a conversation that made sense only to themselves, a certain commercial caught their attention.

"Do you like Ace Savvy?!" A voice asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes." Both boys said interested.

"Do you live in Royal Woods?!" A voice asked, with more enthusiasm.

"Yes." Both boys said gaining more and more interest.

"Do you know where the convention center is?!" The voice asked, unable to sound any more enthusiastic.

"Yes!" Both boys answered, wondering what would come next.

"If you said yes to any of these questions, then SavvyCon, being held tomorrow at the Royal Woods Convention Center, is perfect for you!" The voice exclaimed.

"YES!" The duo exclaimed unable to contain their excitement.

"Show up tomorrow from 9 a.m. to 2 p. m., to engage in all things Ace Savvy, such as talking to other fans, buying comics, and getting to watch a special early screening of the Ace Savvy and Muscle Fish Spectacular!" The voice went on. "If you love Ace, then you don't want to miss out on SavvyCon!"

"This is amazing!" Lincoln yelled. "A whole day to talk about Ace Savvy with other people who love Ace!"

"I can't wait!" Clyde said. "I can break out my One-Eyed Jack costume again!"

"Tomorrow's going to be the greatest!" They said in unison.

"Well I gotta go Lincoln, Cleopawtra can't feed herself, see you tomorrow!" Clyde said, as he got off the couch. "Wait, why is the carpet wet?" He asked after standing on the area where the soda spilled.

"I don't know." Lincoln answered. "Anyways, I'll see you around Clyde."

As soon as Clyde walked out, Lincoln leapt off the couch and dashed up the stairs, ran into his room, and began rummaging through his drawers.

"Aha! Here it is!" Lincoln said as he pulled his Ace Savvy costume out. "But it stinks, I better wash this thing before the convention."

Lincoln goes downstairs to the basement and throws his costume into the washing machine, and heads back up to his room, at this point he takes out his collection of Ace Savvy comics.

"Better re-read these before the convention." Lincoln said to the audience. "Just to brush up on my facts."

Lincoln spent the next few hours re-reading his Ace Savvy collection, in his victory undies of course, as he begins to put his collection away, Lori barges in carrying Lincoln's costume.

"Hey twerp." Lori said. "I found this in the dryer, and I immediately knew it was yours."

"Oh hey Lori, you're just the person I wanted to see." Lincoln said. "There's something I want to ask you."

"Fine, but this better be good Linc." Lori said.

"Tomorrow there's this huge Ace Savvy convention that I was going to go to, and I was wondering if I could get a ride from you?" Lincoln asked.

Lincoln waited for his sister's answer, sitting there just waiting there for her to think of her ultimatums, and say yes, but the answer she gave was totally unexpected for the white haired hero.

"No." Lori said. "Not only that, but I don't want you going to the convention at all."

"What?!" Lincoln asked. "Why?!"

"Because you could end up in a whole lot of danger if you go there unsupervised." Lori answered. "Mom and Dad left me in charge when they left on their business trip, and I don't think they'd like it very much of something happened to you."

"But that is so unfair!" Lincoln said. "You let Lynn go to her sports game!"

"You mean the game that we all went to?" Lori asked. "and besides, Lynn was playing in the game, she had to be there."

"Come on Lori, this isn't right!" Lincoln complained.

Suddenly all of Lincoln's older sisters had appeared behind Lori.

"I agree with Lori here Linky." Leni chimed in. "You could get hurt, or end up in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah dude. I get you like this Ace of Spades guy, but would you risk something bad happening to you to go to a silly convention." Luna added.

"Lori's right. You might encounter a comic fan who has a lot of ISSUES! Luan joked and laughed. "Get it?!"

"Besides, what's the big deal about standing around in a smelly room talking to people and nerding out for a couple hours?" Lynn asked.

"You guys are being ridiculous!" Lincoln complained.

"We're just looking out for you little bro." Lori said. "If I didn't care I wouldn't be saying this."

"Well if you care so much then why don't any of you chaperone?" Lincoln asked.

The girls all gave their reasons, some were because they were occupied, some just said it's because they didn't want to, and some were just lies, but at the end of the day Lincoln desperately wanted to go to this convention, and nothing he could do would get Lori changing her answer. After the talk with his sisters had ended and they had all gone to their rooms, Lincoln turned on his walkie talkie and began talking to Clyde.

"Hey Lincoln!" Clyde said. "Tomorrow's going to be the greatest!"

"Actually Clyde, I can't go tomorrow." Lincoln sadly replied to his friend.

"Why not?!" Clyde asked sounding devastated.

"My sisters said I couldn't go." Lincoln answered.

"Lincoln, you need to go to this, you missed out on the last convention, I don't say this often, but don't listen to your sisters." Clyde said.

"But how will I get out of here without them noticing?" Lincoln asked.

"You're Lincoln Loud, the man with the plan, I'm sure you'll find a way." Clyde said. "Well I got to get some rest, see you tomorrow man."

Clyde turned off his walkie talkie and Lincoln sat on his bed, thinking about what his pal had said to him.

"Clyde's right. I'm the man with a plan, and I'm going to that convention!" Lincoln said. "In fact, I think I have one now, it's time to put operation: get around my older sisters to go to the convention and think of a shorter name for this operation, into action!"

 **That's it for the first chapter, there should probably only be one more chapter, maybe two, and those will come later, anyways, hope you enjoyed the first part and please leave a review.**


End file.
